Last Story
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: Sebuah kisah seorang pemuda biasa yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang luar biasa. inilah kisahnya... (Akafuri fanfiction)/ one shot dan cukup panjang/ for Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge/ Canon divergence winter cup dan extra game/ Don't like, Don't Read :)


Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

warning: one shot yang cukup panjang. shounen ai. canon divergence. OOC. klise. typo(s)

special for Ahokitsune Fanfic Challenge

selamat menikmati :)

* * *

Gegap gempita suara sorakan, bergemuruh hingga keluar area sebuah stadion. Stadion yang sedang melangsungkan pertandingan basket untuk memperebutkan gelar sekolah terbaik se-Jepang.

Winter cup.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan final nya dan gemuruh barusan adalah merupakan tanda bahwa pemenangnya sudah ditentukan.

Sekolah yang kini sedang bertanding disana adalah, Seirin high school dari tokyo dan rakuzan high dari Kyoto.

Seirin berhasil memenangkan kejuaran winter cup, mengambil gelar terkuat dari tangan sang emperor, rakuzan. Banyak yang tidak percaya namun selisih satu point tertera jelas pada papan score.

Seirin menjadi juara.

Kapten rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, menatap tidak percaya. Semua teman satu tim nya terlihat menyesal dan Hayama Koutarou terlihat menangis. Terkejut atau tidak, Akashi pun merasakannya. Ya, ia menangis.

Ini kekalahan pertamanya. Dan tentu saja, ia harap ini adalah yang terakhir.

"ini kemenangan mu…. Tidak, kemenangan Tim mu. Selamat."

Ia menjabat tangan pemain dari Seirin, Kuroko tetsuya, yang juga adalah mantan teman satu tim nya saat smp dulu. Kuroko adalah pemain bayangan dan Akashi yang menuntunnya untuk menjadi pemain yang seperti ini.

"dan kalian bersiaplah. Lain kali, kami lah yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

Kuroko tersenyum, terlihat air mata bahagia di matanya. Ia balas jabatan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"… baiklah, mari kita bertanding lagi. sebanyak yang kalian ingin kan." Ujar Kuroko.

Wasit lapangan pun memerintahkan untuk membentuk barisan untuk salam terakhir setelah pertandingan. Setelah istirahat, dilanjutkan dengan penyerahan piala dan hadiah.

Seluruh penonton yang hadir baik untuk mendukung ataupun mereka yang dari tim lawan yang sengaja datang, kini bubar satu persatu. Tentu saja tim pemenang juara pertama dan kedua juga.

Tim Seirin keluar berombongan, saling bercerita entah apa, yang jelas, kebahagiaan mereka sangat terpancar.

"ah, teman-teman, maaf, aku dijemput. Aku ditunggu di gerbang belakang."

Furihata Kouki, pemain bernomor 12, dengan posisi point guard, tiba-tiba berujar. Wajahnya mengatakan maaf dan rasa tidak enak karena tidak pulang bersama.

"eeeh? Tapi kita kan mau merayakan kemenangan kita di rumah Kagami. masa kau tidak ikut. Kau kan berjasa juga hari ini, menjaga Akashi bukan tugas mudah." Protes koganei. Dibelakangnya mitobe mengangguk-angguk. Riko juga sudah siap berargumen tapi Furihata hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

"maaf, sungguh, aku ingin ikut. Tapi aku tidak bisa hari ini."

Semua bisa melihat sepertinya memang Furihata tidak bisa ikut. Dan walau pasti terasa kurang, tapi mereka tidak bisa apa-apa.

"baiklah, jika memang tidak bisa. Tapi, di perayaan berikutnya, kau dilarang mangkir seperti sekarang." perintah riko. Furihata hanya tertawa kecil.

"akan ku usahakan kantoku."

Kemudian satu persatu pun menyalaminya. Termasuk juga Kagami dan Kuroko duo combi cahaya dan bayangan Seirin.

"Furihata-kun, terima kasih hari ini."

"aku tidak berbuat banyak Kuroko. Kau dan Kagami yang paling hebat."

"bodoh, tanpa kau, kami tidak akan bisa berhasil sejauh ini. Jangan pernah ucapkan itu lagi, mengerti?" geram Kagami. Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu marah-marah. Kagami memang sangat menghargai sekecil apapun yang temannya lakukan. Apalagi hari ini Furihata di perintahkan untuk menjaga Akashi, kapten rakuzan. Itu bukan suatu hal yang mudah.

"terima kasih, Kagami, kau juga Kuroko. Aku tidak sabar untuk bermain bersama kalian lagi. semoga aku bisa terus bermain bersama tim ini, seperti sekarang ini." Ujarnya dengan senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya. Kuroko dan Kagami seolah tertular dan ikut tersenyum. Kagami merangkul Furihata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"tentu saja. makanya ayo kita berjuang keras!"

Furihata dan Kuroko tertawa melihat Kagami yang begitu semangat.

Furihata berpamitan dan memisahkan diri menuju pintu yang mengarah ke gerbang belakang stadion. Menurut pesan yang ada di handphone nya kakaknya sudah menunggu disana.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan baru saja sampai bawah, langkahnya pun terhenti.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat didepannya berdiri seseorang dengan surai merah magenta sedang menatapnya.

Furihata tergagap seketika.

Dan seperti dirinya, sang surai merah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten rakuzan, juga terkejut dengan kemunculan Furihata ditempat sepi itu.

Furihata merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia masih takut dan terintimidasi oleh Akashi, apalagi pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah bagus. Furihata masih ketakutan mengingatnya.

"a-a-anoo…. Ma-ma-maaf….. a-aku tidak… ta-tahu…."

Akashi hanya menatapnya dan Furihata baru sadar, mata Akashi terlihat merah dan sedikit sembab. Apakah Akashi habis menangis? Furihata tidak berani bertanya.

"kau…."

Baru satu kata dari Akashi dan Furihata sudah sangat ingin berlari dari sana.

"… kau teman satu tim Kuroko… yang tadi menjagaku…. Furihata….. Kouki, benar?"

Furihata membeku seketika.

* * *

Akashi baru saja selesai ganti baju dan masih duduk diam di ruang ganti. Ruang ganti sangat sunyi dari obrolan atau ocehan pemuda-pemuda didalamnya. Padahal biasanya hayama akan berceloteh entah apa, mibuchi reo akan menegur hayama dan sebagaimana keributan biasa lainnya.

Tapi hari ini, saat ini, detik ini, tidak ada celotehan apapun.

Akashi duduk diam di kursi dan tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekat padanya. Sebagian anggota sudah selesai berganti baju namun hanya berdiri diam. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pelatih mereka, shirogane eiji.

"apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya nya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan orang terakhir yang selesai adalah Nebuya. Setelah Nebuya selesai, shirogane meng-gesture untuk segera keluar dari ruangan.

"tunggu sebentar."

Akashi berdiri dan berkata lantang. Semua pun diam tidak jadi keluar. Shirogane menatap anak didik nya itu dan akhirnya kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

"ada apa Akashi?"

"ada… sedikit yang harus kukatakan…"

Semua berdiri diam menunggu kapten mereka bicara. Akashi menunduk dan kemudian menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian membungkuk dihadapan mereka semua.

"Aku minta maaf. Atas ketidak dewasaannya diriku dan salah dalam mengambil langkah, tim ini yang merupakan tim terkuat harus menderita kekalahan. Itu merupakan coreng yang memalukan. Saya, Akashi Seijuurou, meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya."

Semua shock. Tidak ada yang bicara. Seorang Akashi menundukkan kepala. Hanya tim inti dan pelatih mereka yang walau kaget tapi sudah menduga Akashi akan melakukan ini.

"Akashi, tegapkan badanmu. Kekalahan tim bukanlah kesalahan satu orang. Aku sebagai pelatih juga salah. Jangan pernah berkata bahwa ini hanya kesalahanmu semata." Ujar shirogane dengan tegas.

Akashi berdiri tegap kembali dan mengangguk. Shirogane kemudian kembali memberi tanda dan memerintahkan semua bersiap pulang. Ketika diluar, Akashi kembali menahan sang pelatih. Rupanya ia sudah dijemput supir pribadi panggilan sang ayah.

Shirogane hanya bisa menyetujui ketika Akashi menunjukkan pesan asli dari sang ayah yang mengatakan ia akan dijemput. Walau shirogane tidak ingin anak didiknya terpencar, tapi ia tidak kuasa menolak.

Akashi pun di tinggal sendiri.

Ia segera beranjak menuju gerbang belakang dimana supirnya akan menunggu.

Di sebuah tangga besar, Akashi bersandar di dinding tangga, tertutup dari jarak pandang.

Ia masih merasa kebas. Ia kalah. Untuk pertama kalinya. Ia kalah, hal yang sangat tabu bagi seorang Akashi. ia sadar ia menangis lagi, tapi saat ini tidak ada orang lain, hanya dirinya dan kesunyian malam. Jadi ia biarkan dirinya lepas, hanya untuk saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia merasa bodoh sudah menangis. Ia menghapus semua jejak air matanya dan berniat beranjak menuju gerbang menunggu supir.

Baru saja ia berbelok, ia malah bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya.

Pemuda itu dengan segera gemetaran sebadan-badan. Bila saja Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri, ia pasti sudah tertawa.

"a-a-anoo…. Ma-ma-maaf….. a-aku tidak… ta-tahu…."

Ah, dia bicara. Dan tergagap pula. Dia mirip anjing kecil….

"kau…."

Akashi memperhatikan reaksi pemuda di depannya. Ia baru berkata satu kata, pemuda itu sudah sangat pucat. Atau ia memang sudah pucat sebelumnya? Entah kenapa Akashi tidak yakin.

"… kau teman satu tim Kuroko… yang tadi menjagaku…. Furihata.. Kouki, benar?"

Furihata Kouki malah terdiam seolah membeku di tempatnya.

* * *

Di sunyi malam, Akashi dan Furihata malah bertatap-tatapan. Akashi bisa melihat pemuda ini takut padanya.

'aaah, benar juga. Pertemuan 'ku' dengannya tidak bagus. Tentu ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.'

Akashi berusaha menekan sikap intimidasi yang sudah secara natural ia keluarkan. Dan sepertinya berhasil, Furihata tidak gemeteran seperti tadi, namun masih terlihat takut dan gugup.

Akashi tersenyum samar, ia merasa kasihan. Apalagi wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Akashi tidak mau anak ini pingsan hanya karena ketakutan padanya.

"Furihata…. tidak apa bila kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Ah! Iya! Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya dan postur badannya tegap seolah bicara pada komandan perang. Dan pasti karena gugup, ia tidak sadar ia sudah berteriak. Akashi mengernyit tidak suka dan pemuda dihadapannya kembali menyusut bak balon yang kempis.

"ma…maaf….."

Akashi diam tidak mengerti.

'Minta maaf untuk apa?' pikir Akashi.

"seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf Furihata. Aku yakin yang membuat mu menjadi takut padaku itu karena ulah diriku sendiri bukan? Aku samar-samar ingat apa yang terjadi saat pembukaan winter cup. Atas ketidak sopanan yang ku tunjukkan dan membuat mu takut, aku minta maaf."

Akashi membungkukkan badannya. Furihata malah semakin gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan salah mu! Tidak usah membungkuk… anoo…. Mm… boleh kupanggil, Akashi-san saja?"

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu blushing! Pipinya bersemu merah. Dan bukannya merasa aneh, Akashi malah semakin ingin tertawa. Furihata Kouki ini punya seribu satu ekspresi!

Dan akhirnya Akashi tertawa. Walau hanya tawa kecil, bukan tawa besar dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak, tawa nya Akashi itu sopan, sangat sopan sekali.

Furihata terbengong-bengong melihat Akashi tertawa, sudah puas tertawa Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak percaya bisa tertawa hanya karena melihat ekspresi yang terus berubah-ubah dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Kamu itu, menarik ya. Ketakutan, gemetaran, tapi kemudian menantang, tapi setelahnya kembali menciut dan gemetar, dan yang barusan, wajahmu bersemu merah!" Akashi mendengus geli. Dan Akashi kembali dibuat tertarik, Furihata malah memajukan bibir tanda ia cemberut.

'ah, apa dia tersinggung karena aku mendengus?'

"mou, tapi kan tidak perlu dikatakan seperti itu."

'ah ternyata benar.'

"Maaf maaf. Tapi serius, kau menarik." Akashi kembali tertawa kecil. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, sebegitu mudahnya kah ia mengatakan maaf. Padahal ia yakin ia tidak akan semudah ini berkata maaf.

Furihata hanya termangu sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Um yaa... Terima kasih Akashi-san. Suatu pujian bagi ku." Sahut Furihata, wajahnya terlihat merah muda tapi tidak semerah tadi, tapi tetap, Akashi senang melihat nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana tim Seirin?"

"Ah, mereka, sudah pergi ke apartemen Kagami. eemm… merayakan hari…. ini…." Furihata terlihat ragu. Akashi paham. Dirinya pihak yang dikalahkan, dan pemuda dihadapannya bukanlah pemuda sombong yang akan menginjak-nginjak pihak yang kalah.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Senyum Furihata sedikit memudar dan itu tidak lepas dari mata Akashi dan membuat Akashi bertanya-tanya. Tapi saat menjawab, senyuman itu sudah kembali.

"aku tidak bisa. Dijemput kakakku. Aku... harus pulang cepat…"

Akashi bisa melihat Furihata tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut. Walau Akashi penasaran, tapi ia bukan pemaksa. Karena itu Akashi sengaja mengambil topic lain.

"Dijemput kakak? Dimana?"

"Gerbang belakang. Ah, Akashi-san sendiri?"

"Tim rakuzan akan segera kembali ke hotel kemudian makan malam. Tapi ayah ku memanggilku untuk makan malam bersama nya. Jadi kita sama, menunggu dijemput."

Furihata ber-ooh ria tapi tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Akashi semakin nyaman, Furihata bukan orang yang berisik.

"Jadi, Furihata, kau punya kakak saja atau…?"

"Ah, aku hanya punya kakak. Aku anak bungsu."

"Punya kakak itu… menyenangkan?"

Furihata mengerti, Akashi ingin tahu bagaimana punya saudara, Kuroko sudah cerita bahwa Akashi adalah anak tunggal. Ibunya meninggal saat ia kelas lima sd.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya….. Jujur saja, aku punya kakak dan ia selalu membuat ku sebal dan sering menggoda ku, terkadang aku ingin seperti Akashi-san yang anak tunggal. Tapi... Ah, hmm…. Aku tahu dari Kuroko, bahwa kau anak tunggal…. Jadi…."

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Hm, bagaimana bila kita sambil berjalan ke gerbang?"

Furihata mengangguk setuju. Dan ia pun mulai bercerita enak dan tidak nya mempunyai saudara.

"…. Jadi kurasa kembali ke orang masing-masing. Dan lagi, selalu ada yang bilang bukan, ketika kau punya saudara, kau akan berharap menjadi anak tungggal, namun ketika kau anak tunggal, kau berharap mempunyai saudara." Ujar Furihata mengakhiri penjelasannya. Dan waw, Akashi tidak bosan. Ia tidak bosan bahkan tidak berpura-pura tertarik mendengarkan pemuda ini berceloteh. Entah karena saat bercerita Furihata selalu menggunakan gesture lucu, atau karena wajahnya selalu meng ekspresikan perasaannya saat itu, Akashi tidak bisa memilih, sepertinya keduanya.

Dan tanpa sadar mereka terus mengobrol bahkan ketika sudah sampai gerbang. Ternyata jemputan keduanya belum datang.

Furihata segera saja berucap kesal karena di teks pesan, katanya kakaknya sudah menunggu.

"Mou, katanya sudah menunggu." Keluhnya. Akashi mendengus pelan, tapi karena sepi, Furihata mendengar dan berpura-pura marah.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menggoda pemuda ini.

"Kau sebegitu inginnya cepat berpisah dengan ku?" Tanya Akashi. Oh ia sangat sadar bahwa pertanyaannya super ambigu. Tapi ia sangat ingin melihat reaksi Furihata.

Dan ternyata, setelah bengong beberapa detik, wajah Furihata memerah dan mulai gelagapan salah tingkah.

"Bu-bu-bukan! Bukan begitu, aku masih ingin bersama Akashi-san, ah tapi bukan berarti aku ingin selalu bersama mu, ah maksud ku aku mau, tunggu.. Tadi terdengar salah.. Aaahhhhh!" erangnya.

Akashi tertawa. Furihata akhirnya sadar ia dipermainkan.

"Akashi-saaaaan!"

"Salah kau sendiri." Ujar Akashi masih tertawa. Furihata hanya tertawa malu-malu.

"Ditunggu saja, supir ku juga belum sampai."

Furihata mengangguk. Ia melihat jam, baru pukul 7 malam, ia merasa masih akan baik-baik saja. Belum terlalu malam.

Furihata melirik pemuda berambut merah disampingnya, dan menyadari bahwa Akashi memang tampan. Banyak perempuan yang pasti dengan mudah jatuh ke pelukannya.

'Pelukan…. Bagaimana ya dipeluk Akashi?'

Furihata terkejut sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia segera menggeleng-geleng kepala nya cepat dan malah membuatnya pusing. Ia oleng dan Akashi dengan sigap menangkapnya.

'Harum… dan hangat…

Ya tuhan, apa-apaan kau Kouki!' rutuk Furihata dalam hati.

Furihata gelagapan dan melepaskan diri dari Akashi.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah? Kau tidak demam kan?" Tanya Akashi, tangannya terjulur menyentuh dahi Furihata. Furihata terdiam terpaku dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, tadi hanya hilang keseimbangan. Dan aku sedang lelah."

Akashi tidak mengerti. Lelah? Pemuda didepannya ini tidak bertanding selama Kuroko dan Kagami. Bagaimana bisa kelelahan?

"Apa aku terlalu keras padamu saat bertanding tadi?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada agak sangsi.

Furihata diam. Akashi tidak sadar nada bertanya nya bisa diartikan lain. Furihata hanya tersenyum masam.

"Aku memang tidak sekuat Kagami dan Kuroko. Apalagi saat ini berhadapan dengan kau, sang emperor, aku takut. Dan ini pertandingan besar. Aku takut karena kelemahan ku, aku menggagalkan tim ini menjadi juara. Aku sangat terkejut saat pelatih menyuruhku yang lemah ini, main."

Akashi mengernyit tidak suka. bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaannya dan ia juga tidak suka dengan jawaban Furihata yang seolah usahanya tidak ada pengaruhnya.

Dan terang Akashi menampakkannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Furihata berjengit, ia bisa merasakan ketidak sukaan dari mata Akashi, tapi memang dia salah dimana?

"Haruskah itu dipertanyakan? Kau salah dimana? Tidak dengar kata-kata mu sendiri?"

'Akashi kok tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?'

"Dari wajahmu Furihata. Kau mudah terbaca. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa? Kenapa kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Pemuda coklat itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah terlihat mengkerut dan sedikit menarik diri.

"Furihata Kouki, tidak ada usaha yang tidak berarti. Kau tidak ingat bahwa tim mu menang? Dan kau bilang bukan karena dirimu? Sekarang coba bayangkan, bila pada saat keadaan bertanding tadi, kau tidak ada, sehingga tidak ada momen yang tercipta dan membuat detik terakhir itu tidak bisa Kagami dan Kuroko dapatkan? Bila kau tidak ada, semua akan berubah, dan aku yakin kalian tidak akan menang."

Furihata diam. Ia merasa tidak enak. Akashi menghela napas dan entah dorongan apa, Akashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Furihata.

"Kau berharga dalam tim Furihata, kau tidak lemah. Bila pendapat ku, kau hanya kurang pengalaman. Kau mudah terintimidasi, dan mudah ragu, padahal sejauh aku melihat pertandingan mu, sejauh kau berada dilapangan, semua keputusan mu mempermudah pergerakan teman satu tim mu. Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa itu berarti lemah? Apa itu tidak punya pengaruh sama sekali?"

Akashi melihat mata Furihata berkaca-kaca, Akashi bisa menduga, walau teman-temannya sudah berkata, tapi terkadang seseorang butuh pengakuan dari orang lain. pemuda coklat itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk cepat, mengerti.

"… aku punya pengaruh… aku tidak lemah… aku….."

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk-nepuk lagi kepala dengan surai coklat itu. Furihata balas tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca tidak sampai menangis, terharu. Ia percaya dengan apa yang teman-temannya katakan, tapi ia selalu merasa karena mereka teman, maka mereka bicara seperti itu. Itu sebabnya saat Akashi yang berkata seperti itu, Furihata merasa sangat lega. Ia pun akhirnya malah tertawa.

"Te-terima kasih Akashi-san…. fiiuh, aku malah jadi pihak yang di beri dukungan." Ujarnya tersenyum malu-malu. Akashi baru sadar, bahwa ia lupa dengan perasaan tidak enaknya karena kalah.

"Kau berkata seperti itu membuatku jadi tersadar. Aku lupa bahwa sampai tadi perasaan ku sangat kalut." Ujar Akashi ringan. Benar-benar ringan.

"Kau terlalu menarik, aku sampai lupa bahwa aku dikalahkan oleh mu. Seharusnya aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu."

"Eeeeh?! Akashi-saaaan!"

"Hmpf, bercanda bodoh."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Mereka, dua pemuda yang sangat berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi, tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun kini merasa lebih dekat dari apapun hanya karena mengobrol yang belum ada satu jam.

"Tapi Akashi-san, maaf bila aku menyinggung, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Tadi ketika di tangga… aku melihat matamu… merah dan sembab…."

"Saat ini ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Merasa bodoh juga sampai menangis tadi. Tapi memang kalah itu sangat tidak enak."

"Ya, memang.. Tapi kita jadi bisa belajar. Bisa tumbuh lagi, semakin membuat kita dewasa."

"Itu dia, kau benar."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, ia jadi ingat perkataan mendiang ibunya, bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk kalah atau gagal, karena kegagalan yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika kau tidak bangkit lagi setelah kekalahan tersebut.

Dan Akashi jelas tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. ia, akan membalas Seirin dan merebut kembali gelar rakuzan sebagai sekolah dengan klub basket terkuat seJepang.

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakan ini didepan Kuroko dan tim inti Seirin, aku, Akashi Seijuurou, akan membawa kembali rakuzan ke masa jayanya dan merebut gelar sekolah terkuat seJepang." Tantang Akashi, auranya kembali menjadi aura emperor. Dirinya menduga Furihata akan gemetar ketakutan namun ternyata tidak.

Mata coklat Furihata berkerlip tertantang, ia tersenyum mantap.

"Tentu saja kami terima tantangan kalian. Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan gelar kami!"

"Itu yang aku butuhkan."

Tak lama, supir Akashi tiba lebih dulu. Sebelum berpisah, Akashi dan Furihata dengan cepat bertukar nomor handphone dan email. Keduanya berjanji untuk tidak putus hubungan.

"Aku sangat menikmati pembicaraan kita, Furihata. Dan aku berharap kedepannya kita bisa lebih sering bicara."

"Tentu saja Akashi-san. Aku pun menikmati ini."

Akashi tersenyum kembali mengacak-acak rambut Furihata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan Furihata Kouki."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Akashi-san."

Akashi pun memasuki mobilnya dan dengan mulus meluncur pergi.

Furihata berdiri sendiri. Ia masih menatap mobil Akashi. Tatapannya kini kosong. Semua keceriaan tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Kou-chan…"

"Aniki…. Ternyata memang aniki sudah berada disini…."

"Ya, tapi kau begitu asyik mengobrol dengannya, karenanya aku sembunyi agar kau bica bicara lebih lama dengannya."

Furihata tersenyum miris menatap sang kakak.

"Terima kasih aniki."

"Pemuda tadi…."

"Dia kapten tim rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Orang yang kau takuti?"

"Tidak lagi…. dia ternyata tidak seseram yang aku duga…. Dia benar-benar baik…."

"Kou-chan…"

"Sudahlah aniki, aku ingin pulang. Aku sangat lelah."

Kakak Furihata Kouki hanya diam dan mengangguk membawa adiknya ke mobil yang ia pinjam dari ayah mereka untuk menjemput si bungsu. Begitu Furihata duduk, ia pejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap ia terlelap.

* * *

Malam itu menjadi malam perubahan untuk Akashi dan Furihata. Sejak saat itu, keduanya sering berkirim email atau bahkan mengobrol dengan skype.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, persahabatan mereka masih tidak terbuka pada dunia, tidak ada yang tahu. Keduanya pun tidak ada yang berniat bercerita.

Mereka jarang bertemu tentu saja, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah ketika Seirin ingin mengadakan acara kecil yaitu mengajarkan anak-anak mengenai basket di sebuah lapangan yang mereka temukan.

Semua sekolah di hubungi dan bersatu padu merapihkan lapangan menjadi lebih menarik dan layak digunakan.

Acara sangat meriah, banyak anak-anak yang sangat tertarik bermain basket. Ada seorang anak yang sejak awal melihat Midorima, terus menerus meniru nya. Takao sampai sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tim rakuzan datang agak terlambat dikarenakan mereka datang dari Kyoto langsung. Tidak seperti Yosen yang sengaja menginap sehari sebelumnya.

Acara berlangsung sukses, setelahnya, semua tim makan bersama di warung okonomiyaki yang pernah Seirin, Kaijou dan Shuutoku datangi. Warung itu ramai dalam sekejap. Semua campur aduk namun entah siapa yang mengatur, Kiseki no Sedai duduk satu meja. Kagami pun diseret Kuroko duduk bersama.

Tidak ada interaksi antara Akashi dan Furihata, tapi mereka tidak juga berusaha menyembunyikan apapun. Saat meja Furihata kedatangan menu yang salah dan ternyata itu milik Kiseki no Sedai, Furihata dengan santainya mengantarkan itu ke meja mereka.

"Salah antaaaar. Ini…. Harus kuletakkan dimana….." ucapan Furihata memelan melihat meja itu penuh. Salahkan Kagami dan murasakibara yang duduk bersama. Jangan lupa, aomine juga ternyata makan cukup banyak.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat wajah Furihata.

"Bawa kemari Furihata, didepanku masih bisa." Ujar Akashi. Furihata hanya mengangguk.

Seharusnya pemuda coklat itu tidak kaget lagi, ia duduk bersama Nebuya dan dia juga makan sangat banyak!

"Aku selalu merasa takjub dengan kemampuan makan mereka." Furihata masih menatap takjub meja tersebut. Akashi tersenyum geli.

"Aku juga. Tapi kenapa kita harus kaget? Sudah biasa bukan?"

"Yaah…. Apa mereka tidak seharusnya masuk ke buku rekor?"

Akashi tertawa. Tidak keras seperti biasa, namun bahu nya berguncang cukup kuat. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Memandang tidak percaya.

"Eeeh? Memangnya aku salah bicara Akashi-san…. jangan tertawakan aku."

"Mereka hanya pemuda kebanyakan makan, masih ada yang lebih baik untuk dimasukkan kedalam buku rekor." Balas Akashi setelah tawa nya tenang. Furihata yang tadinya cemberut kini tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga."

"HEI!" protes Kagami dan Aomine tersinggung. Furihata segera kabur ke mejanya.

Kagami dan aomine masih misuh-misuh protes. Akashi kembali makan dengan tenang, tidak peduli pada pandangan menyelidik dari semua yang ada disana. Tadi Akashi tertawa karena ucapan Furihata, Furihata sangat santai berada didekat Akashi, bukankah Furihata seharusnya ketakutan setengah mati pada Akashi?

Ketika Kuroko ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, jeritan momoi mengagetkan semuanya dan membuat lupa apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan.

"Aaah! Furihata-kun, hidungmu!" serunya ngeri. Dan ternyata, dari hidung Furihata, mengucur darah dan itu cukup banyak. Furihata segera mengambil handuk tangan namun darah sudah terlanjur mengenai bajunya dan sedikit mengenai meja.

Riko segera mendekat pada kouhainya itu. semua terlihat tegang, jarang dari mereka yang mimisan secara tiba-tiba. Kecuali bila muka mereka 'di cium' bola basket. Atau seperti Kuroko yang jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu.

Riko segera meminta ruang agar Furihata bisa lebih leluasa. Handuk tangan sudah penuh darah dan dengan bantuan riko, Furihata berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Riko mengikutinya tidak peduli yang ia masuki adalah toilet pria, toh sedang tidak ada orang dan kouhainya butuh bantuan.

Semua masih merasa kaget dan suasana berubah tidak enak, Midorima bertanya pada hyuuga apa sering terjadi. Jawaban hyuuga negative, ini pertama kali.

Masih dalam keadaan kalut, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah tidak ada ditempat. Ia mengikuti Furihata ke kamar mandi.

Riko sampai terlonjak terkejut saat dibelakangnya sudah ada Akashi.

"kau membuatku terkejut. Katakan dong jika kau berada di belakangku." Protesnya. Tapi Akashi mendiamkan, ia bahkan tidak melihat riko. Ia menatap Furihata yang telihat pucat. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya darah belum berhenti namun tidak sebanyak tadi

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi. Furihata menoleh dan hanya tertawa malu.

"Maaf…. Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi juga berhenti." Dengan suara sengau karena handuk yang masih mengompres hidungya, Furihata menjawab mencoba untuk tidak membuat temannya itu khawatir.

Setelah sekian menit, Furihata, riko dan Akashi keluar toilet. Furihata meminta maaf sudah membuat kaget, meminta maaf pada pemilik warung karena sudah merepotkan yang dijawab dengan kalimat dan pandangan khawatir. Furihata meyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Namun karena bajunya yang kotor penuh darah, Furihata pamit pulang. Akashi menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, Furihata ingin menolak tapi dorongan riko dan hyuuga membuatnya menerima. Akashi tahu Furihata tidak senang bila Akashi tidak ikut senang-senang dengan yang lain, karenanya Akashi hanya menyuruh supirnya mengantar Furihata pulang. Furihata tersenyum berterima kasih.

Itulah akhir pertemuan kedua mereka.

* * *

Akashi tengah berbaring di kasur besarnya membaca kumpulan data dari satsuki momoi, handphone terlekat pada telinganya. Lusa ia akan bertanding melawan tim dari amerika bernama jabberwock. Tim yang begitu datang berlaku kurang ajar dan sangat sombong.

Asosiasi basket Jepang pun menyuruh Kagetora, ayah riko menyusun satu tim yang akan membalas perlakuan tim amerika. Kiseki no Sedai pun dipanggil, begitu pula Kagami dan Kuroko sebagai penguat Kiseki no Sedai.

Mereka sudah berlatih selama seminggu dan tentu saja, Kiseki no Sedai memang agak kurang akrab. Tapi Akashi berusaha sabar dan berkat Kuroko, kejadian dimana Kuroko di pukul oleh tim amerika membuat tim yang tadinya masih kaku dengan keberadaan masing-masing, kini sudah bersatu.

Akashi senang kerja sama mereka improve, tapi ia tidak senang dengan luka yang Kuroko dapatkan.

"Tenanglah Akashi-san, Kuroko tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri dia memang seperti itu. dia kuat kok."

"Aku tahu Furihata-kun, hanya saja, aku tidak mau teman satu tim ku terluka dan aku tidak suka menurunkan seseorang yang terluka."

"Itu hanya akan membuat Kuroko marah. Dia baik-baik saja, dia pernah terpukul dibagian kepala tapi ia baik-baik saja dan bisa berlatih lagi."

"Kepala? Kapan?"

"Ah.. Hmmm…. Pada saat latih tanding dengan Kise. Setahun yang lalu."

Akashi terdiam. Itu adalah masa dimana mereka masih berpencar. Akashi hanya menghela napas. Kise memang suka ceroboh.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada Kise. Dia tidak sengaja. Dan aku akan marah bila kau melakukan apapun padanya."

"Kenapa kau jadi melindungi Kise?"

"Karena dia teman Kuroko. Kuroko juga akan marah bila kau ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang hal itu. Itu sudah berlalu lama sekali."

Akashi hanya mendesah, sementara diseberang sana Furihata tertawa kecil. Tapi tawa nya terdengar lemah dan Akashi menyadari itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Furihata diam, dan itu malah membuat Akashi semakin tidak enak perasaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-san. jika kau tidak sadar, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Sebenarnya aku mengantuk."

Akashi melirik jam nya dan benar juga, lebih dari jam sepuluh bahkan.

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi." Tegur Akashi. Furihata hanya tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak akan bisa menelepon mu dulu sampai setelah pertandingan dan….. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Setelah pertandingan, bisa kita bertemu?"

Akashi meletakkan kertas data di meja disamping kasurnya, ia menunggu Furihata menjawab.

Agak cukup lama Furihata menjawab, Akashi bahkan berpikir Furihata ketiduran.

"Aku… akan aku usahakan. Tapi….. Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Dan aku…. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-san."

Akashi terpaku mendengar jawaban pemuda coklat itu. ia merasa dadanya berdebar dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aa, aku juga. Baiklah, setelah bertanding, aku akan menunggumu disana. Kau akan menonton pertandingan kami kan?"

"…. Uumm….."

Akashi tidak yakin itu jawaban positif atau bukan tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan, Akashi hanya berpikir Furihata sudah mengantuk.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur… Kouki…."

Akashi sengaja memanggil dengan nama depan, ia sedang mengetes. Ia bisa mendengar sentakan napas Furihata yang terkejut. Ia semakin berdebar…. Ia tahu ia sedang bertaruh hal yang ia tidak tahu akan ia menangkan atau tidak.

"Se-selamat tidur…. "

Akashi memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Hingga ia terlelap, hanya satu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"…_Seijuurou…."_

Panggilan namanya, nama depannya, yang dipanggil dengan lembut dan walau ada nada ragu namun penuh afeksi dari Furihata.

Akashi semakin yakin, usai pertandingan, Akashi akan membawa hubungan mereka selangkah lebih maju. Ia sangat mantap memutuskan untuk menjadikan Furihata Kouki sebagai kekasihnya.

* * *

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Akashi mulai memikirkan Furihata Kouki terus menerus. Awalnya ia pikir karena ia khawatir temannya sakit. Tapi esoknya, Furihata meneleponnya dan bersemangat seperti biasa.

Dan Akashi pikir, mendengar ia sudah kembali ceria, ia akan merasa lega dan tidak lagi memikirkan Furihata, tapi ia salah. Ternyata justru ia semakin memikirkan Furihata dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Furihata yang berceloteh riang dengan segala ekspresinya yang bermacam-macam.

Ia memikirkan hal tersebut sampai reo akhirnya menyeletuk ringan bahwa Akashi seperti pemuda yang sedang kasmaran.

Dari sana lah ia mulai berpikir ke arah sana. Ia mulai memikirkan Furihata tidak dengan pikiran biasa sebagai sahabat. Tapi ia memikirkan Furihata secara romantic bahkan terkadang terlalu ekstrim dan mebayangkan Furihata dengan posisi yang cukup sensual. Akashi sampai harus mandi dengan air dingin dan memikirkan hal lain agar tidak terjadi lagi.

Itu sebabnya hari ini, seusai pertandingan, seusai mengingatkan posisi tim kurang ajar ini, Akashi akan menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Pertandingan yang sengit, kasar dan Akashi sangat tidak menyukai cara bermain mereka. tapi ia dan tim Vorpal Sword sudah sangat siap dengan permainan semacam ini dan sangat menginginkan kemenangan.

Semua punya satu tujuan, yaitu membalaskan dendam senior mereka yang dipermalukan pada pertandingan persahabatan yang pertama.

Dengan kombo Kagami dan Kuroko ditambah kecepatan aomine, mereka berhasil mencetak score terakhir tepat saat peluit berbunyi. Buzzer beater.

Dan dengan selisih satu point, tim Vorpal Sword memenangkan pertandingan.

Semua bersorak penuh kemenangan, tidak ingat lagi sebelumnya mereka kurang akrab, mereka saling berangkulan. Akashi bahkan ditarik dan diangkat karena ia adalah kapten mereka.

Riko dan momoi saling berpelukan bahagia karena setelah 40 menit yang menegangkan, pertandingan dimenangkan Jepang.

Mereka berseru bahagia dan Akashi setelah di turunkan secara reflek mencari orang yang ia kasihi di bangku penonton. Dan kebahagiaannya memudar, Furihata Kouki tidak terlihat di bangku penonton dimana ia lihat seluruh tim Seirin tempati.

Ia melihat kesana kemari karena menduga Furihata mungkin datang terlambat dan duduk di tempat lain, namun malah menemukan riko yang kini sedang menelepon. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia sama sekali.

Sebaliknya, wajahnya pucat dan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Akashi merasakan ada yang menusuk hatinya. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan bingung Kuroko dan Kise bahkan panggilan murasakibara, Akashi berlari ke dekat riko dan melihat, gadis itu menangis. Dan jelas itu bukan tangisan bahagia.

Ia baru saja mau bertanya ada apa, Kuroko sudah mendahuluinya. Dan lagi ia tidak yakin ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Remasan tidak enak di hati dan perutnya membuatnya dingin dan berharap ia bisa bergelung dalam selimutnya dan tidak keluar lagi.

Riko menatap mereka dengan mata penuh air mata, sekeliling sudah sunyi bahkan mereka tidak lagi peduli pada tim jabberwock.

"…baru saja….. ada telepon dari kakaknya Furihata-kun….." ucap riko dengan terbata.

Riko menarik napas panjang namun sulit karena tangisannya, ayahnya sudah berdiri disampingnya menatap putrinya khawatir.

"… dia bilang…. Furihata-kun…. Meninggal…"

Tangisan riko berderai lepas. Semua terdiam terpaku tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

Dunia Akashi berubah gelap.

* * *

Akashi ingat pesan ibu nya, suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat amat teristimewa. Pada saat itu, dirinya harus menjaga orang tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Tapi sekarang Akashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ya, ia menemukan orang yang teristimewa baginya. Seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, yang mampu mematahkan wajah dingin hanya dengan ujarannya, seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman dan damai.

Tapi orang tersebut pergi sebelum Akashi bisa memilikinya.

Pergi selamanya ke tempat yang sulit Akashi jangkau. Bahkan seluruh kekayaannya pun tidak dapat membuat Furihata Kouki kembali ke pelukan Akashi.

Ia tidak menangis seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hanya kosong.

Akashi memandangi nisan didepannya. Nisan yang masih sangat baru. Tertulis nama orang teristimewanya. Cinta pertama nya.

Akashi merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat, kakak Furihata. Wajahnya sembab kebanyakan menangis, namun ia berusaha tegar, mengatakan pesan terakhir dari adiknya.

* * *

Furihata Kouki rupanya mengidap kanker sejak tahun akhir smp. Kankernya bukan kanker darah biasa. Dokter angkat tangan karena tidak berhasil menemukan pengobatan terbaik untuk pemuda ini.

Dirujuk ke luar negeri pun tidak bisa, karena keluarga Furihata hanyalah keluarga sederhana. Furihata Kouki tidak ingin membebani ayah ibunya lebih dari ini dan meminta mereka untuk pasrah.

Sejak hari itu Furihata menjalani hidupnya bergantung dengan pengobatan yang ada.

Dokter sebenarnya melarang Furihata ikut klub, tapi Furihata tidak mau menyesal tidak melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan untuk terakhir kali. Dokter tidak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

Furihata puas saat melihat tim Seirin menang dan ia sudah bersiap berhenti sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia malah dipertemukan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, dan Akashi justru memperlihatkan sisi nya yang sangat berbeda dari yang Furihata pikirkan. Furihata Kouki pun jatuh cinta.

Ia meminta ibunya agar ia tetap di Seirin hingga akhir, demi bertemu kembali dengan Akashi. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak, Furihata selalu terlihat lebih segar dan sehat setiap menceritakan bahwa Akashi meneleponnya, atau meng-emailnya dan segala hal kecil lainnya.

Furihata hanya berniat memendam perasaannya karena takut tidak terbalas. Namun ketika hari itu, Akashi memanggil namanya, nama depannya. Dinding Furihata runtuh. Ia ingin mengatakannya. Sangat ingin mengatakannya.

Tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat.

Berhari-hari ia hanya tiduran di tempat tidur, dikelilingi keluarganya.

Dan hari itu pun tiba.

Hari pertandingan jabberwocky versus Vorpal Sword...

Dan hari dimana tubuhnya Furihata semakin melemah.

Kakaknya memposisikan televisi di kamarnya agar ia bisa melihat Akashi bertanding. Furihata menyaksikan dengan seksama. Jeda iklan, istirahat, Furihata memanggil sang kakak dan menitipkan pesan untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Sang kakak hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan adiknya erat, menahan tangis.

Peluit terakhir berbunyi. Pertandingan berakhir. Tim Vorpal Sword menang.

Dan…

Cahaya pelita kehidupan Furihata padam.

* * *

Akashi berlutut didepan nisan Furihata, menangis keras.

Menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa ia kehilangan seorang Furihata Kouki.

Sahabat-sahabat nya berusaha menenangkan namun Akashi terlalu pedih menerima ucapan mereka.

Ia hanya butuh satu hal.

Ia hanya butuh….

Furihata Kouki nya kembali.

"_Dear Akashi Seijuurou, aku mencintai mu. Kau lah cinta pertama ku dan juga cinta terakhir ku. Terima kasih."_

_f. i. n_

* * *

A/N: terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya :D

entah angin apa saya jadi buat yang seperti ini :")

maaf klo kurang dapet feel nya. saya belum terbiasa mempublish karya angst saya, jadi masih butuh feedback. dan maaf saya malah bikin ini, padahal saya selalu menuntut diberikan asupan fluff :"D /plak/

kurooooo~~~ kan genre bebas kan ya, selamat menikmati ya sayang :"D

semoga berkenan di hati ahokitsune selaku penyelenggara dan juga para reader yang membaca.

sekian a/n saya, maaf bila ada salah-salah kata.

with love,

Misa (mzc Mako) XoXo


End file.
